Color contrast
See also *Visual contrast References *Abbonizio, G., Langley, K., & Clifford, C. W. G. (2002). Contrast adaptation may enhance contrast discrimination: Spatial Vision Vol 16(1) 2002, 45-58. *Agonie, C., & Gorea, A. (1993). Equivalent luminance contrast of red-green drifting stimuli: Dependency on luminance-color interactions and on the psychophysical task: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 10(6) Jun 1993, 1341-1352. *Agostini, T., & Galmonte, A. (1999). Spatial articulation affects lightness: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 61(7) Oct 1999, 1345-1355. *Albert, M. K. (1998). Assimilation of achromatic color cannnot explain the brightness effects in the achromatic neon effect: Perception Vol 27(7) 1998, 839-849. *Albert, M. K. (1999). Neural models of neon color spreading: A reply to Grossberg: Perception Vol 28(10) 1999, 1295-1301. *Allan, L. G., Siegel, S., Kulatunga-Moruzi, C., Eissenberg, T., & Chapman, C. A. (1997). Isoluminance and contingent color aftereffects: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 59(8) Nov 1997, 1327-1334. *Allan, S. A. (1984). Studies on vision and visual attraction of the salt marsh horse fly, Tabanus nigrovittatus macquart: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Allen, D., Banks, M. S., & Norcia, A. M. (1993). Does chromatic sensitivity develop more slowly than luminance sensitivity? : Vision Research Vol 33(17) Dec 1993, 2553-2562. *Amano, K., Uchikawa, K., & Kuriki, I. (2002). Characteristics of color memory for natural scenes: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 19(8) Aug 2002, 1501-1514. *Arnold, D. H., & Johnston, A. (2003). Motion-induced spatial conflict: Nature Vol 425(6954) Sep 2003, 181-184. *Balloch, J. C. (1952). The effect of degree of shading contrast in ink blots on verbal response: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 43(2) Feb 1952, 120-124. *Barnes, C. S., Wei, J., & Shevell, S. K. (1999). Chromatic induction with remote chromatic contrast varied in magnitude, spatial frequency and chromaticity: Vision Research Vol 39(21) Oct 1999, 3561-3574. *Beaudot, W. H. A., & Mullen, K. T. (2000). Role of chromaticity, contrast, and local orientation cues in the perception of density: Perception Vol 29(5) 2000, 581-600. *Billger, M. (1999). Colour combination effects in experimental rooms: Color Research and Application Vol 24(4) Aug 1999, 230-242. *Bimler, D., Kirkland, J., & Pichler, S. (2004). Escher in color space: Individual-differences multidimensional scaling of color dissimilarities collected with a gestalt formation task: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 36(1) Feb 2004, 69-76. *Bossink, C. J., Stalmeier, P. F., & de Weert, C. M. (1993). A test of Levelt's second proposition for binocular rivalry: Vision Research Vol 33(10) Jul 1993, 1413-1419. *Bradley, A., Switkes, E., & de Valois, K. K. (1988). Orientation and spatial frequency selectivity of adaptation to color and luminance gratings: Vision Research Vol 28(7) 1988, 841-856. *Brainard, D. H., & Wandell, B. A. (1992). Asymmetric color matching: How color appearance depends on the illuminant: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 9(9) Sep 1992, 1433-1448. *Braun, J. (2002). Visual attention: Light enters the jungle: Current Biology Vol 12(17) Sep 2002, R599-R601. *Brenner, E., & Cornelissen, F. W. (2002). The influence of chromatic and achromatic variability on chromatic induction and perceived colour: Perception Vol 31(2) 2002, 225-232. *Brenner, E., Ruiz, J. S., Herraiz, E. M., Cornelissen, F. W., & Smeets, J. B. J. (2003). Chromatic induction and the layout of colours within a complex scene: Vision Research Vol 43(13) Jun 2003, 1413-1421. *Brewer, C. A. (1996). Prediction of simultaneous contrast between map colors with Hunt's model of color appearance: Color Research and Application Vol 21(3) Jun 1996, 221-235. *Brown, J. M. (2000). Fundus pigmentation and equiluminant moving phantoms: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(3,Pt1) Jun 2000, 963-973. *Buchner, A., & Baumgartner, N. (2007). Text--background polarity affects performance irrespective of ambient illumination and colour contrast: Ergonomics Vol 50(7) Jul 2007, 1036-1063. *Buck, S. L. (1997). Influence of rod signals on hue perception: Evidence from successive scotopic contrast: Vision Research Vol 37(10) May 1997, 1295-1301. *Caivano, J. L., & de Mattiello, M. L. F. (2003). Fixed Range Scales Applied to the Evaluation of Color: Comparative Analysis Between the Munsell System and the Natural Color System: Color Research and Application Vol 28(2) Apr 2003, 103-112. *Cardinal, K. S., & Kiper, D. C. (2003). The detection of colored Glass patterns: Journal of Vision Vol 3(3) 2003, 199-208. *Cavanagh, P., & Anstis, S. (1991). The contribution of color to motion in normal and color-deficient observers: Vision Research Vol 31(12) 1991, 2109-2148. *Cavanagh, P., Tyler, C. W., & Favreau, O. E. (1984). Perceived velocity of moving chromatic gratings: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 1(8) Aug 1984, 893-899. *Charter, R. A., & Lopez, M. N. (2002). Note of Kazlauskaite and Lynn's paper on retest reliability of the colored progressive matrices: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3,Pt2) Dec 2002, 1096-1105. *Chen, T.-L., & Yu, C.-Y. (1996). The relationship between visual acuity and color contrast in the OSA uniform color space: Color Research and Application Vol 21(1) Feb 1996, 18-25. *Chien, S. H.-L., Palmer, J., & Teller, D. Y. (2005). Achromatic contrast effects in infants: Adults and 4-month-old infants show similar deviations from Wallach's ratio rule: Vision Research Vol 45(22) Oct 2005, 2854-2861. *Chung, C. S., & Yu, H. J. (1997). Effects of local contrast on the brightness and contour of an illusory figure: Korean Journal of Experimental & Cognitive Psychology Vol 9(2) 1997, 33-41. *Cicerone, C. M., & Hoffman, D. D. (1997). Color from motion: Dichoptic activation and a possible role in breaking camouflage: Perception Vol 26(11) 1997, 1367-1380. *Cole, G. R., & Hine, T. (1992). Computation of cone contrasts for color vision research: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 24(1) Feb 1992, 22-27. *Coletta, N. J., & Adams, A. J. (1986). Adaptation of a color-opponent mechanism increases parafoveal sensitivity to luminance flicker: Vision Research Vol 26(8) 1986, 1241-1248. *Conway, B. R., Hubel, D. H., & Livingstone, M. S. (2002). Color contrast in Macaque V1: Cerebral Cortex Vol 12(9) Sep 2002, 915-925. *Cooper, B. A. (1985). A model for implementing color contrast in the environment of the elderly: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 39(4) Apr 1985, 253-258. *Cornelissen, F. W., & Greenlee, M. W. (2000). Visual memory for random block pattern defined by luminance and color contrast: Vision Research Vol 40(3) 2000, 287-299. *Cronin-Golomb, A., Panizzon, M. S., Lyons, M. J., Franz, C. E., Grant, M. D., Jacobson, K. C., et al. (2007). Genetic influence on contrast sensitivity in middle-aged male twins: Vision Research Vol 47(16) Jul 2007, 2179-2186. *Cropper, S. J., & Badcock, D. R. (1994). Discriminating smooth from sampled motion: Chromatic and luminance stimuli: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 11(2) Feb 1994, 515-530. *Cunthasaksiri, P., Shinoda, H., & Ikeda, M. (2004). Recognized visual space of illumination: A new account of center-surround simultaneous color contrast: Color Research and Application Vol 29(4) Aug 2004, 255-260. *Cunthasaksiri, P., Shinoda, H., & Ikeda, M. (2006). Recognized Visual Space of Illumination: No Simultaneous Color Contrast Effect on Light Source Colors: Color Research and Application Vol 31(3) Jun 2006, 184-190. *Cuthill, I. C., Stevens, M., Windsor, A. M. M., & Walker, H. J. (2006). The effects of pattern symmetry on detection of disruptive and background-matching coloration: Behavioral Ecology Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 828-832. *da Pos, O., & Bressen, P. (2003). Chromatic induction in neon colour spreading: Vision Research Vol 43(6) Mar 2003, 697-706. *da Pos, O., Devigili, A., Giaggio, F., & Trevisan, G. (2007). Color contrast and stratification of transparent figures: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 49(1) Mar 2007, 68-78. *Danilova, M., & Mollon, J. (2006). The gap effect is exaggerated in parafovea: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 509-517. *Davies, I., & Franklin, A. (2002). Categorical similarity may affect colour pop-out in infants after all: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 20(2) Jun 2002, 185-204. *De Bonet, J. S., & Zaidi, Q. (1997). Comparison between spatial interactions in perceived contrast and perceived brightness: Vision Research Vol 37(9) May 1997, 1141-1155. *De Valois, R. L., De Valois, K. K., Switkes, E., & Mahon, L. (1997). Hue scaling of isoluminant and cone-specific lights: Vision Research Vol 37(7) Apr 1997, 885-897. *de Valois, R. L., Webster, M. A., de Valois, K. K., & Lingelbach, B. (1986). Temporal properties of brightness and color induction: Vision Research Vol 26(6) 1986, 887-897. *Dengler, M., & Nitschke, W. (1993). Color stereopsis: A model for depth reversals based on border contrast: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 53(2) Feb 1993, 150-156. *Denieul, P., & Corno-Martin, F. (1994). Mean response and oscillations of accommodation with colour and contrast: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 14(2) Apr 1994, 184-192. *Dobkins, K. R., & Albright, T. D. (1993). What happens if it changes color when it moves? Psychophysical experiments on the nature of chromatic input to motion detectors: Vision Research Vol 33(8) May 1993, 1019-1036. *Dobkins, K. R., & Albright, T. D. (1994). What happens if it changes color when it moves? The nature of chromatic input to macaque visual area MT: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 14(8) Aug 1994, 4854-4870. *Dobkins, K. R., Gunther, K. L., & Peterzell, D. H. (2000). What covariance mechanisms underlie green/red equiluminance, luminance contrast sensitivity and chromatic (green/red) contrast sensitivity? : Vision Research Vol 40(6) 2000, 613-628. *Dobkins, K. R., Stoner, G. R., & Albright, T. D. (1998). Perceptual, oculomotor, and neural responses to moving color plaids: Perception Vol 27(6) 1998, 681-709. *Dojat, M., Piettre, L., Delon-Martin, C., Pachot-Clouard, M., Segebarth, C., & Knoblauch, K. (2006). Global integration of local color differences in transparency perception: An fMRI study: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 357-364. *Doorschot, P. C. A., Kappers, A. M. L., & Koenderink, J. J. (2001). The combined influence of binocular disparity and shading on pictorial shape: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 63(6) Aug 2001, 1038-1047. *Dorr, S., & Neumeyer, C. (1997). Simultaneous color contrast in goldfish: A quantitative study: Vision Research Vol 37(12) Jun 1997, 1581-1593. *D'Zmura, M., Lennie, P., & Tiana, C. (1997). Color search and visual field segregation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 59(3) Apr 1997, 381-388. *Edwards, M., & Badcock, D. R. (1996). Global-motion perception: Interaction of chromatic and luminance signals: Vision Research Vol 36(16) Aug 1996, 2423-2431. *Ejima, Y. (1985). Trichromacy and opponency in human color vision: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 28(1) 1985, 87-110. *Ellenbogen, T., Polat, U., & Spitzer, H. (2006). Chromatic collinear facilitation, further evidence for chromatic form perception: Spatial Vision Vol 19(6) 2006, 547-568. *Endrikhovskii, S. N., Shamshinova, A. M., Sokolov, E. N., & Nesteryuk, L. I. (1996). Sensorimotor reaction times in man in contemporary psychological studies: Sensory Systems Vol 10(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 77-90. *Engel, S. A., & Furmanski, C. S. (2001). Selective adaptation to color contrast in human primary visual cortex: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(11) Jun 2001, 3949-3954. *Eperjesi, F., Fowler, C. W., & Kempster, A. J. (1995). Luminance and chromatic contrast effects on reading and object recognition in low vision: A review of the literature: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 15(6) Nov 1995, 545-551. *Fairchild, M. D. (1995). Considering the surround in device-independent color imaging: Color Research and Application Vol 20(6) Dec 1995, 352-363. *Faul, F. (2003). Commentary: Adaptation and the ambiguity of response measures with respect to internal structure. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Feigenson, L. (2005). A double-dissociation in infants' representations of object arrays: Cognition Vol 95(3) Apr 2005, B37-B48. *Fernandez, T., Harmony, T., Silva, J., Galan, L., Diaz-Comas, L., Bosch, J., et al. (1998). Relationship of specific EEG frequencies at specific brain areas with performance: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 9(16) Nov 1998, 3681-3687. *Fiorentini, A., Porciatti, V., Morrone, M. C., & Burr, D. C. (1996). Visual ageing: Unspecific decline of the responses to luminance and colour: Vision Research Vol 36(21) Nov 1996, 3557-3566. *Focht, M. (1928). A theory of simultaneous color-contrast: Psychological Review Vol 35(1) Jan 1928, 87-91. *Forsyth, P. M. (1988). Aspects of visual processing in relation to search performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Franklin, C. L. (1894). Color-sensation theory: Psychological Review Vol 1(2) Mar 1894, 169-171. *Franklin, C. L. (1900). Color-vision: Psychological Review Vol 7(3) May 1900, 300-305. *Frey, H.-P., Konig, P., & Einhauser, W. (2007). The role of first- and second-order stimulus features for human overt attention: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 69(2) Feb 2007, 153-161. *Fry, G. A. (1934). New observations related to the problem of color-contrast: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 17(6) Dec 1934, 798-804. *Fukuzawa, K., Sasanuma, S., Tatsumi, I., Suzuki, T., & Fukusako, Y. (1998). Recovery process of colour naming defects in pure alexia: A five year longitudinal experimental study: Aphasiology Vol 12(3) Mar 1998, 267-282. *Fuld, K. (1991). The contribution of chromatic and achromatic valence to spectral saturation: Vision Research Vol 31(2) 1991, 237-246. *Gegenfurtner, K. R., & Kawken, M. J. (1995). Temporal and chromatic properties of motion mechanisms: Vision Research Vol 35(11) Jun 1995, 1547-1563. *Gengenfurtner, K. R. (1998). Thresholds for the identification of the direction of motion of plaid patterns defined by luminance or chromatic contrast: Vision Research Vol 38(6) Mar 1998, 881-888. *Gerhardstein, P., Renner, P., & Rovee-Collier, C. (1999). The roles of perceptual and categorical similarity in colour pop-out in infants: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 17(3) Sep 1999, 403-420. *Gerling, J., Meigen, T., & Bach, M. (1997). Shift of equiluminance in congenital color vision deficiencies: Pattern-ERG, VEP and psychophysical findings: Vision Research Vol 37(6) Mar 1997, 821-826. *Giulianini, F., & Eskew, R. T., Jr. (1998). Chromatic masking in the (Delta L/L, Delta M/M) plane of cone-contrast space reveals only two detection mechanisms: Vision Research Vol 38(24) Dec 1998, 3913-3926. *Goto, T., Uchiyama, I., & Kobari, H. (2002). Effects of width-variation in slanted stripe-patterns on simultaneous assimilation and contrast: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 45(1) Mar 2002, 24-33. *Goto-Omoto, S., Hayashi, T., Gekka, T., Kubo, A., Takeuchi, T., & Kitahara, K. (2006). Compound heterozygous CNGA3 mutations (R436W, L633P) in a Japanese patient with congenital achromatopsia: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 395-402. *Graves, R. A. (1996). Luminance and color effects on localization of briefly flashed visual stimuli: Visual Neuroscience Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1996, 567-573. *Green, M. W., Elliman, N. A., Rogers, P. J., & Welch, D. A. (1997). Impaired color naming of food and body shape words: Weight phobia or distinct affective state? : International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 21(1) Jan 1997, 77-82. *Grether, W. F. (1942). The magnitude of simultaneous color contrast and simultaneous brightness contrast for chimpanzee and man: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 1942, 69-83. *Grossberg, S. (1999). A comment on "Assimilation of achromatic color cannot explain the brightness effects in the achromatic neon effect" by Marc K. Albert: Perception Vol 28(10) 1999, 1291-1294. *Grossberg, S. (1999). Reply to Albert's reply: Perception Vol 28(10) 1999, 1302. *Guibal, C. R. C., & Dresp, B. (2004). Interaction of color and geometric cues in depth perception: When does "red" mean "near"? : Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 69(1-2) Dec 2004, 30-40. *Gunther, K. L., & Dobkins, K. R. (2002). Individual differences in chromatic (red/green) contrast sensitivity are constrained by the relative number of L- versus M-cones in the eye: Vision Research Vol 42(11) May 2002, 1367-1378. *Gunther, K. L., & Dobkins, K. R. (2003). Independence of mechanisms tuned along cardinal and non-cardinal axes of color space: Evidence from factor analysis: Vision Research Vol 43(6) Mar 2003, 683-696. *Hahn, J. P. (1995). Spatial contrast in color vision. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hambrouck, M., & Thines, G. (1982). Perceptive elements in chromatic contrast: The role of hue shifts in perceived differences: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique Vol 79(3) Jul-Sep 1982, 263-277. *Hampton, J. A., Estes, Z., & Simmons, C. L. (2005). Comparison and Contrast in Perceptual Categorization: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 31(6) Nov 2005, 1459-1476. *Hanari, T., Ito, M., Takahashi, S. y., Nakamura, S., Nonami, H., & Goto, T. (1998). Effects of form in Koffka-ring type patterns (2): Examination of area-ratio of test figure to inducing figure in hue contrast: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 41(2) Jun 1998, 88-94. *Haug, B. A., Kolle, R. U., Trenkwalder, C., Oertel, W. H., & et al. (1995). Predominant affection of the blue cone pathway in Parkinson's disease: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 118(3) Jun 1995, 771-778. *He, J. C., & Shevell, S. K. (1995). Variation in color matching and discrimination among deuteranomalous trichromats: Theoretical implications of small differences in photopigments: Vision Research Vol 35(18) Sep 1995, 2579-2588. *He, J.-c., & Lin, Z.-x. (1989). Spatial properties of the simultaneous color contrast mechanism: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 21(2) 1989, 169-175. *He, S., & MacLeod, D. I. A. (2001). Orientation-selective adaptation and tilt after-effect from invisible patterns: Nature Vol 411(6836) May 2001, 473-476. *Hernandez-Lloreda, J. (2000). Depth and motion processing with chromatic and luminance contrast: Estudios de Psicologia Vol 21(3) Nov 2000, 79-92. *Hernandez-Lloreda, M. J. (2001). Luminance and chromatic detection mechanisms of the human visual system: Anales de Psicologia Vol 17(2) Dec 2001, 219-233. *Hess, R. F., Dakin, S. C., & Field, D. J. (1998). Rapid communication: The role of "contrast enhancement" in the detection and appearance of visual contours: Vision Research Vol 38(6) Mar 1998, 783-787. *Heywood, C. A., Nicholas, J. J., & Cowey, A. (1996). Behavioural and electrophysiological chromatic and achromatic contrast sensitivity in an achromatopsic patient: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 60(6) Jun 1996, 638-643. *Hilscher, M. B. (2005). Performance implications of alternative color-codes in airport X-ray baggage screening. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hollants-Gilhuijs, M. A. M., Ruijter, J. M., & Spekreijse, H. (1998). Visual half-field development in children: Detection of colour-contrast-defined forms: Vision Research Vol 38(5) Mar 1998, 645-649. *Hubbard, E. M. (2005). Psychophysical and neuroimaging investigations of synesthesia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hubbard, E. M., Manohar, S., & Ramachandran, V. S. (2006). Contrast affects the strength of synesthetic colors: Cortex Vol 42(2) Feb 2006, 184-194. *Humphrey, G. K., Herbert, A. M., Hazlewood, S., & Stewart, J. A. D. (1998). The indirect McCollough effect: An examination of an associative account: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 60(7) Oct 1998, 1188-1196. *Indow, T. (1999). Principal hue curves and color difference: Color Research and Application Vol 24(4) Aug 1999, 266-279. *Irtel, H. (2003). Commentary: Contrast coding and what else? New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Ito, M., Takahashi, S. y., Hanari, T., Tanaka, S., & et al. (1993). Effects of separation and division of test figure on simultaneous hue contrast in Koffka-ring type patterns: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 36(2) Jun 1993, 103-108. *Izmailov, C. A., & Sokolov, E. N. (1992). A semantic space of color names: Psychological Science Vol 3(2) Mar 1992, 105-110. *Jameson, K. A., Highnote, S. M., & Wasserman, L. M. (2001). Richer color experience in observers with multiple photopigment opsin genes: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 8(2) Jun 2001, 244-261. *Javadnia, A., & Ruddock, K. H. (1988). Simultaneous processing of spatial and chromatic components of patterned stimuli by the human visual system: Spatial Vision Vol 3(2) 1988, 115-127. *Jonkers, G. H., & Klystra, P. H. (1963). Brightness contrast and colour contrast in stereoscopic vision acuity: Ophthalmologica (Basel) 145(2) 1963, 139-143. *Kaldy, Z., Blaser, E. A., & Leslie, A. M. (2006). A new method for calibrating perceptual salience across dimensions in infants: The case of color vs. luminance: Developmental Science Vol 9(5) Sep 2006, 482-489. *Katona, G. (1935). Color-contrast and color-constancy: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1935, 49-63. *Katz, B. F. (1999). Color contrast and color preference: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 17(1) 1999, 1-24. *Kazlauskaite, V., & Lynn, R. (2002). Two-year test-retest reliability of the Colored Progressive Matrices: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(2) Oct 2002, 354. *Keegan, D. A., & Bannister, S. L. (2003). Effect of colour coordination of attire with poster presentation on poster popularity: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 169(12) Dec 2003, 1291-1292. *Kelber, A., Balkenius, A., & Warrant, E. J. (2002). Scotopic colour vision in nocturnal hawkmoths: Nature Vol 419(6910) Oct 2002, 922-925. *Kelly, J. P., Borchert, K., & Teller, D. Y. (1997). The development of chromatic and achromatic contrast sensitivity in infancy as tested with the sweep VEP: Vision Research Vol 37(15) Aug 1997, 2057-2072. *Kentridge, R. W., Heywood, C. A., & Weiskrantz, L. (2007). Color contrast processing in human striate cortex: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(38) Sep 2007, 15129-15131. *Kingdom, F., Moulden, B., & Collyer, S. (1992). A comparison between colour and luminance contrast in a spatial linking task: Vision Research Vol 32(4) Apr 1992, 709-717. *Kingdom, F. A. A., & Simmons, D. R. (1996). Stereoacuity and colour contrast: Vision Research Vol 36(9) May 1996, 1311-1319. *Klistorner, A., Crewther, D. P., & Crewther, S. G. (1998). Temporal analysis of the topographic ERG: Chromatic versus achromatic stimulation: Vision Research Vol 38(7) Apr 1998, 1047-1062. *Knight, R., Buck, S. L., Fowler, G. A., & Nguyen, A. (1998). Rods affect S-cone discrimination on the Farnsworth-Munsell 100-hue test: Vision Research Vol 38(21) Nov 1998, 3477-3481. *Knoblauch, K., Arditi, A., & Szlyk, J. (1991). Effects of chromatic and luminance contrast on reading: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 8(2) Feb 1991, 428-439. *Knoblauch, K., & Maloney, L. T. (1996). Testing the indeterminacy of linear color mechanisms from color discrimination data: Vision Research Vol 36(2) Jan 1996, 295-306. *Knoblauch, K., Mazoyer, V., Koenig, F., & Vital-Durand, F. (2001). Facilitated visual search at low color contrast: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S157-S160. *Knowlton, M., & Woo, I. (1989). Functional color vision deficits and performance of children on an educational task: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 20(4) Win 1989, 156-162. *Kobari, H., Fujita, O., & Goto, T. (1997). Effects of contour-line thickness of the test figure on hue contrast in Koffka-ring type patterns: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 40(3) Sep 1997, 172-178. *Korth, M., & Rix, R. (1988). Luminance-contrast evoked responses and color-contrast evoked responses in the human electroretinogram: Vision Research Vol 28(1) 1988, 41-48. *Krauskopf, J., & Li, X. (1999). Effect of contrast on detection of motion of chromatic and luminance targets: Retina-relative and object-relative movement: Vision Research Vol 39(20) Oct 1999, 3346-3350. *Kremers, J., Lee, B. B., & Kaiser, P. K. (1992). Sensitivity of macaque retinal ganglion cells and human observers to combined luminance and chromatic temporal modulation: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 9(9) Sep 1992, 1477-1485. *Kuehni, R. G. (1998). Hue uniformity and the CIELAB space and color difference formula: Color Research and Application Vol 23(5) Oct 1998, 314-322. *Landau, K., & Jaercke, F. (1987). The analysis of stress and strain at the videotex workplace: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1987, 327-335. *Laxar, K., Kass, D., & Wooten, B. R. (1984). Flicker-photometric spectral sensitivity in the presence of chromatic surrounds: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 1(8) Aug 1984, 888-892. *Lee, B. B., Martin, P. R., Valberg, A., & Kremers, J. (1993). Physiological mechanisms underlying psychophysical sensitivity to combined luminance and chromatic modulation: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 10(6) Jun 1993, 1403-1412. *Legge, G. E., Parish, D. H., Luebker, A., & Wurm, L. H. (1990). Psychophysics of reading: XI. Comparing color contrast and luminance contrast: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 7(10) Oct 1990, 2002-2010. *Leonards, U., & Singer, W. (1997). Selective temporal interactions between processing streams with differential sensitivity for colour and luminance contrast: Vision Research Vol 37(9) May 1997, 1129-1140. *Leonards, U., & Singer, W. (1998). Two segmentation mechanisms with differential sensitivity for colour and luminance contrast: Vision Research Vol 38(1) Jan 1998, 101-109. *Leonards, U., & Singer, W. (2000). Conjunctions of colour, luminance and orientation: The role of colour and luminance contrast on saliency and proximity grouping in texture segregation: Spatial Vision Vol 13(1) 2000, 87-105. *Leonov, Y. P. (1986). A model for constant-contrast 4-space: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 7(2) 1986, 200-209. *Li, C.-Y., & Guo, K. (1995). Measurements of geometric illusions, illusory contours and stereo-depth at luminance and colour contrast: Vision Research Vol 35(12) Jun 1995, 1713-1720. *Lin, G.-b. (1989). Human sensitivity to the contrast of red-green sinusoidal chromatic: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 21(1) 1989, 24-28. *Liu, C. H., & Chaudhuri, A. (1997). Face recognition with multi-tone and two-tone photographic negatives: Perception Vol 26(10) 1997, 1289-1296. *Livingstone, M. S. (1996). Differences between stereopsis, interocular correlation and binocularity: Vision Research Vol 36(8) Apr 1996, 1127-1140. *Lotto, R. B., & Purves, D. (1999). The effects of color on brightness: Nature Neuroscience Vol 2(11) Nov 1999, 1010-1014. *Loyau, A., Gomez, D., Moureau, B., Thery, M., Hart, N. S., Jalme, M. S., et al. (2007). Iridescent structurally based coloration of eyespots correlates with mating success in the peacock: Behavioral Ecology Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 1123-1131. *Lucassen, M. P., & Walraven, J. (2005). Separate Processing of Chromatic and Achromatic Contrast in Color Constancy: Color Research and Application Vol 30(3) Jun 2005, 172-185. *Luo, M. R., Gao, X. W., & Scrivener, S. A. R. (1995). Quantifying colour appearance: V. Simultaneous contrast: Color Research and Application Vol 20(1) Feb 1995, 18-28. *Luschow, A., & Nothdurft, H. C. (1993). Pop-out of orientation but no pop-out of motion at isoluminance: Vision Research Vol 33(1) Jan 1993, 91-104. *Macaluso, C., Lamedica, A., Baratta, G., & Cordella, M. (1996). Color discrimination along the cardinal chromatic axes with VECPs as an index of function of the parvocellular pathway: Correspondence of intersubject and axis variations to psychophysics: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 100(1) Jan 1996, 12-17. *MacLeod, D. I. A. (2003). New dimensions in color perception: Comment: Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 7(3) Mar 2003, 97-99. *Mantere, K., Parkkinen, J., & Jaaskelainen, T. (1997). Simulation of white-light adaptation characteristics with use of nonlinear neural principal component analysis: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 14(9) Sep 1997, 2049-2056. *Mantiuk, R., Myszkowski, K., & Seidel, H.-P. (2006). A perceptual framework for contrast processing of high dynamic range images: ACM Transactions on Applied Perception Vol 3(3) Jul 2006, 286-308. *Mattheeuws-Hambrouck, M. (1965). The Land phenomena and the psychophysics of contrasting colors: Psychologica Belgica 5 1965, 27-39. *Ma-Wyatt, A., Clifford, C. W. G., & Wenderoth, P. (2005). Contrast configuration influences grouping in apparent motion: Perception Vol 34(6) 2005, 669-685. *McIlhagga, W. H., & Mullen, K. T. (1996). Contour integration with colour and luminance contrast: Vision Research Vol 36(9) May 1996, 1265-1279. *McKeefry, D. J., Abdelaal, S., Barrett, B. T., & McGraw, P. V. (2005). Chromatic masking revealed by the standing wave of invisibility illusion: Perception Vol 34(8) 2005, 913-920. *McKeefry, D. J., Russell, M. H. A., Murray, I. J., & Kulikowski, J. J. (1996). Amplitude and phase variations of harmonic components in human achromatic and chromatic visual evoked potentials: Visual Neuroscience Vol 13(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 639-653. *McLean, M. V. (1965). Brightness contrast color contrast, and legibility: Human Factors 7(6) 1965, 521-526. *McMahon, M. J., & MacLeod, D. I. A. (1998). Dichromatic color vision at high light levels: Red/green discrimination using the blue-sensitive mechanism: Vision Research Vol 38(7) Apr 1998, 973-983. *Metha, A. B., & Mullen, K. T. (1996). Temporal mechanisms underlying flicker detection and identification for red-green and achromatic stimuli: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 13(10) Oct 1996, 1969-1980. *Mitsuboshi, M. (1984). Kirschmann's Third Law and some other related topics: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 3(2) Dec 1984, 81-94. *Mitsuboshi, M. (1984). A temporal factor affecting field facilitation: Latency for depolarization of the opponent-color system: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 3(1) Sep 1984, 9-15. *Mizokami, Y., Paras, C., & Webster, M. A. (2004). Chromatic and contrast selectivity in color contrast adaptation: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 359-363. *Mollon, J. (2006). Monge: The Verriest Lecture, Lyon, July 2005: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 297-309. *Molloy, R. J. (1996). Monitoring of automated systems: The role of display integration and redundant color coding. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Monaci, G., Menegaz, G., Susstrunk, S., & Knoblauch, K. (2004). Chromatic contrast detection in spatial chromatic noise: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 291-294. *Montag, E. D., & Berns, R. S. (1999). Visual determination of hue suprathreshold color-difference tolerances using CRT-generated stimuli: Color Research and Application Vol 24(3) Jun 1999, 164-176. *Morales, D., & Pashler, H. (1999). No role for colour in symmetry perception: Nature Vol 399(6732) May 1999, 115-116. *Moreira Filho, P. F., & Dantas, A. M. (1994). Pattern reversal visual evoked potentials in migraine subjects without aura: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 52(4) Dec 1994, 484-488. *Morriss, R. H., & Dunlap, W. P. (1987). Influence of value on spatial balance of color pairs: Journal of General Psychology Vol 114(4) Oct 1987, 353-361. *Morrone, M. C., Burr, D. C., & Fiorentini, A. (1993). Development of infant contrast sensitivity to chromatic stimuli: Vision Research Vol 33(17) Dec 1993, 2535-2552. *Morrone, M. C., Fiorentini, A., & Burr, D. C. (1996). Development of the temporal properties of visual evoked potentials to luminance and colour contrast in infants: Vision Research Vol 36(19) Oct 1996, 3141-3155. *Moulden, B., Kingdom, F., & Wink, B. (1993). Colour pools, brightness pools, assimilation, and the spatial resolving power of the human colour-vision system: Perception Vol 22(3) 1993, 343-351. *Mullen, K. T., Beaudot, W. H. A., & McIlhagga, W. H. (2000). Contour integration in color vision: A common process for the blue-yellow, red-green and luminance mechanisms? : Vision Research Vol 40(6) 2000, 639-655. *Mullen, K. T., & Boulton, J. C. (1992). Interactions between colour and luminance contrast in the perception of motion: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(2) Apr 1992, 201-205. *Mullen, K. T., Cropper, S. J., & Losada, M. A. (1997). Absence of linear subthreshold summation between red-green and luminance mechanisms over a wide range of spatio-temporal conditions: Vision Research Vol 37(9) May 1997, 1157-1165. *Mullen, K. T., & Losada, M. A. (1994). Evidence for separate pathways for color and luminance detection mechanisms: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 11(12) Dec 1994, 3136-3151. *Murray, I. J., Daugirdiene, A., Stanikunas, R., Vaitkevicius, H., & Kulikowski, J. J. (2006). Cone contrasts do not predict color constancy: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 543-547. *Nagy, A. L., & Kamholz, D. W. (1995). Luminance discrimination, color contrast, and multiple mechanisms: Vision Research Vol 35(15) Aug 1995, 2147-2155. *Nagy, A. L., & Sanchez, R. R. (1990). Critical color differences determined with a visual search task: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 7(7) Jul 1990, 1209-1217. *Nakauchi, S., Hatanaka, S., & Usui, S. (1999). Color gamut mapping based on a perceptual image difference measure: Color Research and Application Vol 24(4) Aug 1999, 280-291. *Neri, D. F., Luria, S. M., & Kobus, D. A. (1986). The detection of various color combinations under different chromatic ambient illuminations: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 57(6) Jun 1986, 555-560. *Neumeyer, C. (1998). Comparative aspects of color constancy. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Neumeyer, C., Dorr, S., Fritsch, J., & Kardelky, C. (2002). Colour constancy in goldfish and man: Influence of surround size and lightness: Perception Vol 31(2) 2002, 171-187. *Nieves, J. L., Garcia-Beltran, A., & Romero, J. (2000). Response of the human visual system to variable illuminant conditions: An analysis of opponent-colour mechanisms in colour constancy: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 20(1) Jan 2000, 44-58. *No authorship, i. (1894). Vision: Psychological Review Vol 1(3) May 1894, 322-326. *No authorship, i. (1895). Review of Untersuchungen uber Farbeninduktion: Psychological Review Vol 2(5) Sep 1895, 518. *Ohtani, Y., Takemoto, A., Kaihara, T., & Ejima, Y. (1993). On the loss of apparent motion between isolated chromatic stimuli near isoluminance: Vision Research Vol 33(7) May 1993, 935-938. *Ojanpaa, H., & Nasanen, R. (2003). Effects of luminance and colour contrast on the search of information on display devices: Displays Vol 24(4-5) Dec 2003, 167-178. *Olson, C. X., & Boynton, R. M. (1984). Dichoptic metacontrast masking reveals a central basis for monoptic chromatic induction: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 35(4) Apr 1984, 295-300. *Ou, L.-C., & Luo, M. R. (2006). A Colour Harmony Model for Two-Colour Combinations: Color Research and Application Vol 31(3) Jun 2006, 191-204. *Oyama, T., & Hsia, Y. (1966). Compensatory hue shift in simultaneous color contrast as a function of separation between inducing and test fields: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 71(3) Mar 1966, 405-413. *Pack, C. C., Hunter, J. N., & Born, R. T. (2005). Contrast Dependence of Suppressive Influences in Cortical Area MT of Alert Macaque: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 93(3) Mar 2005, 1809-1815. *Palmer, D. A., Mellerio, J., & Cutler, A. (1997). Traffic signal light detection through sunglare filters of different Q factors: Color Research and Application Vol 22(1) Feb 1997, 24-31. *Pammer, K., & Lovegrove, W. (2001). The influence of color on transient system activity: Implications for dyslexia research: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 63(3) Apr 2001, 490-500. *Parraga, C. A., Brelstaff, G., Troscianko, T., & Moorehead, I. R. (1998). Color and luminance information in natural scenes: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 15(3) Mar 1998, 563-569. *Parry, N. R. A. (2001). Contrast dependence of reaction times to chromatic gratings: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S161-S164. *Pastoor, S. (1990). Legibility and subjective preference for color combinations in text: Human Factors Vol 32(2) Apr 1990, 157-171. *Pearson, P. M., & Kingdom, F. A. A. (2002). Texture-orientation mechanisms pool colour and luminance contrast: Vision Research Vol 42(12) Jun 2002, 1547-1558. *Pereverzeva, M. (2006). Simultaneous color contrast in four-month-old infants is revealed by a temporal modulation paradigm. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pereverzeva, M., & Teller, D. Y. (2004). Infant color vision: Influence of surround chromaticity on spontaneous looking preferences: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 389-395. *Perez-Ocon, F., Hita, E., & Jimenez del Barco, L. (1999). Contribution to the Experimental Review of the Colorimetric Standard Observer: Color Research and Application Vol 24(5) Oct 1999, 377-388. *Pinna, B., Spillmann, L., & Werner, J. S. (2004). Flashing anomalous color contrast: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 365-372. *Pointer, M. R., & Attridge, G. G. (1997). Some aspects of the visual scaling of large colour differences: Color Research and Application Vol 22(5) Oct 1997, 298-307. *Pridmore, R. W. (1999). Bezold-Brucke hue-shift as functions of luminance level, luminance ratio, interstimulus interval and adapting white for aperture and object colors: Vision Research Vol 39(23) Nov 1999, 3873-3891. *Pridmore, R. W. (2007). Effect of Purity on Hue (Abney Effect) in Various Conditions: Color Research and Application Vol 32(1) Feb 2007, 25-39. *Pridmore, R. W., & Melgosa, M. (2005). Effect of Luminance of Samples on Color Discrimination Ellipses: Analysis and Prediction of Data: Color Research and Application Vol 30(3) Jun 2005, 186-197. *Qiao, Y., Berns, R. S., Reniff, L., & Montag, E. (1998). Visual determination of hue suprathreshold color-difference tolerances: Color Research and Application Vol 23(5) Oct 1998, 302-313. *Rabin, J., & Wiley, R. (1996). Differences in apparent contrast in yellow and white light: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 16(1) Jan 1996, 68-72. *Rahn, C. (1907). Ueber den Einfluss des Helligkeitskontrastes auf Farbenschwellen: Psychological Bulletin Vol 4(10) Oct 1907, 325-327. *Robson, A. G., & Kulikowski, J. J. (2001). The effect of pattern adaptation on chromatic and achromatic visual evoked potentials: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S133-S135. *Rodrigues, A. R., Souza, C. R. B., Braga, A. M., Rodrigues, P. S. S., Silveira, A. T., Damin, E. T. B., et al. (2007). Mercury toxicity in the Amazon: Contrast sensitivity and color discrimination of subjects exposed to mercury: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 40(3) Mar 2007, 415-424. *Roelofs, C. O. (1963). Changes of colours interrupted intermittently: Ophthalmologica (Basel) 145(2) 1963, 122-132. *Roper, T. J., & Wistow, R. (1986). Aposematic colouration and avoidance learning in chicks: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 38B(2) May 1986, 141-149. *Ross, J. (2003). Visual discrimination of number without counting: Perception Vol 32(7) 2003, 867-870. *Rudvin, I. (2005). Visual evoked potentials for reversals of red-green gratings with different chromatic contrasts: Asymmetries with respect to isoluminance: Visual Neuroscience Vol 22(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 749-758. *Sakai, S., Hirayama, K., lwasaki, S., Fujii, T., Hashimoto, R., & Yamadori, A. (2002). Yellow Glasses Improve Contrast Sensitivity of a Patient with a Visual Variant of Alzheimer's Disease: European Neurology Vol 48(4) Nov 2002, 224-225. *Sankeralli, M. J., & Mullen, K. T. (2001). Bipolar or rectified chromatic detection mechanisms? : Visual Neuroscience Vol 18(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 127-135. *Schechter, I., Butler, P. D., Silipo, G., Zemon, V., & Javitt, D. C. (2003). Magnocellular and parvocellular contributions to backward masking dysfunction in schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 64(2-3) Nov 2003, 91-101. *Scheibner, H., & Kremer, T. (1996). Deuteranomaly studied with four perceptual criteria: Vision Research Vol 36(19) Oct 1996, 3157-3166. *Seiffert, A. E., & Cavanagh, P. (1999). Position-based motion perception for color and texture stimuli: Effects of contrast and speed: Vision Research Vol 39(25) Dec 1999, 4172-4185. *Shapiro, A. G., D'Antona, A., Smith, J. B., Belano, L. A., & Charles, J. P. (2004). Induced contrast asynchronies may be useful for luminance photometry: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 243-247. *Sharanjeet, K., Kulikowski, J. J., & Walsh, V. (1997). Detection and discrimination of categorical yellow: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 17(1) Jan 1997, 32-37. *Sheperd, A. J. (1999). Remodelling colour contrast: Implications for visual processing and colour representation: Vision Research Vol 39(7) Apr 1999, 1329-1345. *Shepherd, A. J. (1992). Coloured shadows described in a cone contrast space: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(2) Apr 1992, 220-224. *Shepherd, A. J. (1997). A vector model of colour contrast in a cone-excitation colour space: Perception Vol 26(4) 1997, 455-470. *Shevell, S. K., & Wei, J. (2000). A central mechanism of chromatic contrast: Vision Research Vol 40(23) 2000, 3173-3180. *Shieh, K.-K., Chen, M.-T., & Chuang, J.-H. (1997). Effects of color combination and typography on identification of characters briefly presented on VDTs: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 9(2) 1997, 169-181. *Shirakawa, S., Funatsuka, M., Osawa, M., Fujita, M., & Oguni, H. (2001). A study of the effect of color photostimulation from a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display on photosensitive patients: The effect of alternating red-cyan flicker stimulation: Epilepsia Vol 42(7) Jul 2001, 922-929. *Siegel, M. H. (1964). Discrimination of color: IV. Sensitivity as a function of spectral wavelength, 410 through 500 mu: Journal of the Optical Society of America 54(6) 1964, 821-823. *Simas, M. L., & Santos, N. A. (2000). The use of angular and radial frequencies to characterize form and contrast processing by human visual system: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia Vol 52(2) 2000, 62-84. *Simmons, D. R. (2005). The binocular combination of chromatic contrast: Perception Vol 34(8) 2005, 1035-1042. *Simmons, D. R., & Kingdom, F. A. A. (2002). Interactions between chromatic- and luminance-contrast-sensitive stereopsis mechanisms: Vision Research Vol 42(12) Jun 2002, 1535-1545. *Singer, B., & D'Zmura, M. (1994). Color contrast induction: Vision Research Vol 34(23) Dec 1994, 3111-3126. *Singer, B., & D'Zmura, M. (1995). Contrast gain control: A bilinear model for chromatic selectivity: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 12(4) Apr 1995, 667-685. *Skinner, N. F. (2004). Differential Test Performance From Differently Colored Paper: White Paper Works Best: Teaching of Psychology Vol 31(2) Spr 2004, 111-113. *Smith, V. C., Jin, Q., & Pokorny, J. (1998). Color appearance: Neutral surrounds and spatial contrast: Vision Research Vol 38(21) Nov 1998, 3265-3269. *Smith, V. C., & Pokorny, J. (1996). Color contrast under controlled chromatic adaptation reveals opponent rectification: Vision Research Vol 36(19) Oct 1996, 3087-3105. *Smith, V. C., Pokorny, J., & Sun, H. (2000). Chromatic contrast discrimination: Data and prediction for stimuli varying in L and M cone excitation: Color Research and Application Vol 25(2) Apr 2000, 105-122. *Stanikunas, R., Vaitkevicius, H., & Kulikowski, J. J. (2004). Investigation of color constancy with a neural network: Neural Networks Vol 17(3) Apr 2004, 327-337. *Sternheim, C. E., & Penn, R. P. (1992). Visual segmentation of a heterochromatic field into center/surround components: Vision Research Vol 32(6) Jun 1992, 1125-1130. *Stromeyer, C. F., III, Chapparo, A., Rodriguez, C., Chen, D., Hu, E., & Kronauer, R. E. (1998). Short-wave cone signal in the red-green detection mechanism: Vision Research Vol 38(6) Mar 1998, 813-826. *Sun, H., Pokorny, J., & Smith, V. C. (2001). Control of the modulation of human photoreceptors: Color Research and Application Vol 26(Suppl) 2001, S69-S75. *Suzuki, T., Yi, Q., Sakuragawa, S., Tamura, H., & Okajima, K. (2005). Comparing the Visibility of Low-Contrast Color Landolt-Cs: Effect of Aging Human Lens: Color Research and Application Vol 30(1) Feb 2005, 5-12. *Switkes, E., Bradley, A., & Schor, C. (1990). Readily visible changes in color contrast are insufficient to stimulate accommodation: Vision Research Vol 30(9) 1990, 1367-1376. *Taylor, T. L., & Klein, R. M. (1998). Inhibition and return to color: A replication and nonextension of Law, Pratt, and Abrams (1995): Perception & Psychophysics Vol 60(8) Nov 1998, 1452-1456. *Teller, D. Y., Civan, A., & Bronson-Castain, K. (2004). Infants' spontaneous color preferences are not due to adult-like brightness variations: Visual Neuroscience Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2004, 397-401. *Thompson, D. A., & Drasdo, N. (1992). Colour, contrast and the visual evoked potential: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(2) Apr 1992, 225-228. *Tinker, M. A., & Paterson, D. G. (1931). Studies of typographical factors influencing speed of reading. VII. Variations in color of print and background: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 15(5) Oct 1931, 471-479. *Tipper, S. P., & Cranston, M. (1985). Selective attention and priming: Inhibitory and facilitatory effects of ignored primes: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 37A(4) Nov 1985, 591-611. *Travis, D. S., Bowles, S., Seton, J., & Peppe, R. (1990). Reading from color displays: A psychophysical model: Human Factors Vol 32(2) Apr 1990, 147-156. *Uemura, Y. (1990). Simultaneous achromatic contrast as viewed in a bidimensional system: An examination of the binocular matching method: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(3, Pt 2) Jun 1990, 1074. *Uy, J. A. C., & Endler, J. A. (2004). Modification of the visual background increases the conspicuousness of golden-collared manakin displays: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(6) Nov 2004, 1003-1010. *Van Asten, W. N., Gielen, C. C., & de Winkel, M. E. (1988). The effect of isoluminant and isochromatic stimuli on latency and amplitude of saccades: Vision Research Vol 28(7) 1988, 827-840. *Vimal, R. L. P. (1997). Orientation tuning of the spatial-frequency-tuned mechanisms of the Red-Green channel: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 14(10) Oct 1997, 2622-2632. *Vimal, R. L. P. (1998). Spatial-frequency tuning of sustained nonoriented units of the red-green channel: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 15(1) Jan 1998, 1-15. *Vimal, R. L. P. (2000). Spatial color contrast matching: Broad-bandpass functions and the flattening effect: Vision Research Vol 40(23) 2000, 3231-3243. *Vladusich, T., & Broerse, J. (2002). Color constancy and the functional significance of McCollough effects: Neural Networks Vol 15(7) Sep 2002, 775-809. *Walker, P., Hitch, G. J., Dewhurst, S. A., Whiteley, H. E., & Brandimonte, M. A. (1997). The representation of nonstructural information in visual memory: Evidence from image combination: Memory & Cognition Vol 25(4) Jul 1997, 484-491. *Walkey, H. C., Harlow, J. A., & Barbur, J. L. (2006). Characterising mesopic spectral sensitivity from reaction times: Vision Research Vol 46(25) Nov 2006, 4232-4243. *Washburn, M. F. (1904). Review of Der Simultane Farben- und Helligkeitskontrast, Mit Besonderer Berucksichtigung des sog. Florkontrast: Psychological Bulletin Vol 1(10) Sep 1904, 368-370. *Webster, M. A. (2003). Commentary: A background to colour vision. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Webster, M. A. (2003). Light adaptation, contrast adaptation, and human colour vision. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Webster, M. A., Malkoc, G., Bilson, A. C., & Webster, S. M. (2002). Color contrast and contextual influences on color appearance: Journal of Vision Vol 2(6) Jun 2002, 505-519. *Webster, M. A., & Mollon, J. D. (1993). Contrast adaptation dissociates different measures of luminous efficiency: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 10(6) Jun 1993, 1332-1340. *Webster, M. A., & Mollon, J. D. (1994). The influence of contrast adaptation on color appearance: Vision Research Vol 34(15) Aug 1994, 1993-2020. *Webster, W. R., Crassini, B., & Willenberg, K. (1987). Simultaneous color contrast from McCollough effects is spatially contingent: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 41(5) May 1987, 402-408. *Wei, J. (1997). Chromatic induction from complex surrounds. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Welch, C., & Colgan, P. (1990). The effects of contrast and position on habituation to models of predators in eastern banded killifish (Fundulus diaphanus): Behavioural Processes Vol 22(1-2) Dec 1990, 61-71. *Whittle, P. (2003). Contrast colours. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Wichmann, F. A., Sharpe, L. T., & Gegenfurtner, K. R. (2002). The contributions of color to recognition memory for natural scenes: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 28(3) May 2002, 509-520. *Wijk, H., Berg, S., Sivik, L., & Steen, B. (1999). Colour discrimination, colour naming and colour preferences among individuals with Alzheimer's disease: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(12) Dec 1999, 1000-1005. *Wilkinson, D., & Donnelly, N. (1999). The role of stimulus factors in making categorical and coordinate spatial judgments: Brain and Cognition Vol 39(3) Apr 1999, 171-185. *Wu, R.-C., & Wardman, R. H. (2007). Lightness and Hue Contrast Effects in Surface (Fabric) Colours: Color Research and Application Vol 32(1) Feb 2007, 55-64. *Wuerger, S. M., & Landy, M. S. (1993). Role of chromatic and luminance contrast in inferring structure from motion: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 10(6) Jun 1993, 1363-1372. *Xu, H., & Yaguchi, H. (2005). Visual Evaluation at Scale of Threshold to Suprathreshold Color Difference: Color Research and Application Vol 30(3) Jun 2005, 198-208. *Xu, W., & Liu, W. (1992). Effects of background luminance on the luminance contrast threshold of the CRT display with different colored characters: Psychological Science (China) No 2 Mar-Apr 1992, 26-31. *Yu, C., Klein, S. A., & Levi, D. M. (2001). Surround modulation of perceived contrast and the role of brightness induction: Journal of Vision Vol 1(1) Jan 2001, 18-31. *Zaidi, Q., & Halevy, D. (1993). Visual mechanisms that signal the direction of color changes: Vision Research Vol 33(8) May 1993, 1037-1051. *Zaidi, Q., Spehar, B., & DeBonet, J. (1998). Adaptation to textured chromatic fields: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image Science & Vision Vol 15(1) Jan 1998, 23-32. *Zaidi, Q., Yoshimi, B., & Flannigan, J. (1991). Influence of shape and perimeter length on induced color contrast: Journal of the Optical Society of America, A, Optics, Image & Science Vol 8(11) Nov 1991, 1810-1817. *Zaidi, Q., & Zipser, N. (1993). Induced contrast from radial patterns: Vision Research Vol 33(9) Jun 1993, 1281-1286. *Zele, A. J., Smith, V. C., & Pokorny, J. (2006). Spatial and temporal chromatic contrast: Effects on chromatic discrimination for stimuli varying in L- and M-cone excitation: Visual Neuroscience Vol 23(3-4) May-Aug 2006, 495-501. *Zhang, T., & Pan, K. (1994). Crane drivers' depth perception thresholds: Psychological Science (China) Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 93-98. *Zimmer, H. D., & Steiner, A. (2003). Colour specificity in episodic and perceptual object recognition with enhanced colour impact: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 15(3) Jul 2003, 349-370. Category:Color perception Vategory:Visual contrast